


The Power of a True Name

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko's true name is discovered.





	The Power of a True Name

Louisa was surprised to find Linda sitting in the Silverglade library.

“Linda, hi! I didn’t know you were back,” said Louisa, walking over to her with a big grin.

“Hey,” said Linda, raising her hand in a wave.

“Life of piracy didn’t work out?” asked Louisa.

“There were no books onboard, and Alex refused to break into a place for a book. The old Alex would’ve done it,” said Linda, pouting at her book. “But anyway, what’ve you been up to?”

“Hanging out with friends,” said Louisa.

“Friends, plural?” asked Linda, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t have any friends other than Rebecca.”

“I made some new friends,” said Louisa. “They’re great, and they’ve managed to convince me to not train every day. Though I still try to.”

“That’s wonderful news,” said Linda. “Though, I imagine you only hang out with your friends when you manage to drag yourself away from Lisa.”

“Of course,” said Louisa. “But some of my friends are the same with their boyfriends so it’s fine.”

“That’s cool, I’m really happy for you,” said Linda.

“So, are you just reading or actually studying something?” asked Louisa.

“Well, since my last research was on Darko, I’ve decided to do a little more research about him,” said Linda.

“And have you discovered anything new?” asked Louisa.

“Yes, actually,” said Linda. “Like, for example, did you know that his true name isn’t actually Darko?”

“I kinda guessed that,” said Louisa. “I guess even Darko’s parents wouldn’t have been crazy enough to name their child ‘Darko’.”

“Well, his parents are crazy because Fripp became lucid enough to confirm that the prophecy was true, but his mother had a moment of clarity when she named him,” said Linda. “His real name is actually not that different to his current one.”

“What is it?” asked Louisa.

“Dario,” said Linda. “Not that bad of a name, actually.”

“Compared to his current one, definitely,” said Louisa with a laugh. “Do you think that it’ll work like fairies, where his true name will give you power over him?”

“Probably not in the traditional way, but I think so,” said Linda. “In fact, I’m so sure of it that I’m going to organise another trip into the heart of darkness.”

“Do I have to confront him?” asked Louisa. “You know I’m kind of a scaredy-cat.”

“No, don’t worry, I’ll do that,” said Linda. “But you can act as bait.”

“Oh,” said Louisa. “And we can’t go save Anne yet?”

“No,” said Linda. “Sorry. That’s why Alex hasn’t returned yet, too, because she’s looking for other ways into Pandoria.”

“I’d be doing that too, only I have friends to hang out with now,” said Louisa with a smile. “And a girlfriend to kiss, and horses to train.”

“Well, do you think that you could make time in your busy schedule to venture to the oil rig to see Darko?” asked Linda.

“A lot of other girls do, but definitely not for this reason,” said Louisa. “Yeah, alright, I’m down for a mission.”

“Great! Grab your girlfriend and we’ll be on our way,” said Linda. “Do you think Goldmist could carry three riders?”

“I can drive a barge out there,” said Louisa. “But I’ll take Goldie just in case we need to make a quick getaway.”

“Swell,” said Linda with a grin. “Then grab Goldie and we’ll meet you at Goldenleaf Stable Island.”

Half an hour later, Louisa met her friend and girlfriend at the beach, and dismounted Goldie so she could start up the barge and then drive it. It wasn’t as tense as last time, because there was no time limit and no need to get there quickly. Nobody’s life was on the line yet, and they had nowhere to be and nothing else to do.

But they arrived just as quickly, Goldie waiting on the barge for his rider’s call if she needed him.

“Now, you just need to attract Darko’s attention, I’ll do the rest,” said Linda.

“None of us have a force field spell,” said Louisa. “If this ends badly…”

“A time bubble works in a pinch,” said Lisa. “C’mon, we’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” said Louisa, giving her a kiss. “I trust you.” And, taking her girlfriend’s hand, Louisa stepped off the barge and onto the platform.

Louisa found Darko coming out of the doors on the upper level, and stopped dead in her tracks. Not just because it was the plan, but also out of fear.

“Now, I know that you aren’t here for the same reason every other girl comes here,” said Darko. “What are you doing here?”

“Um…” Louisa couldn’t think of what to say.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about her, Darko,” said Linda, stepping forward. “Or should I say, Dario?” Darko flinched, recoiling backwards.

“Don’t say that name!” he shouted.

“Ha! What, scared that nobody will take you seriously with a normal name, Dario?” asked Linda, stepping towards him. Darko stepped back, and Linda very much enjoyed the way he took a step back with each step she took forward.

“No! Stop calling me that!” Darko yelled, waving his cane in a feeble attempt to repel her. “Stop!”

“What’s the matter, Dario?” asked Linda, her tone dripping poisoned sweetness. “Don’t you like the name your mother gave you?”

“Stop it!” Darko sounded whiny now, and there were tears in his eyes. 

“What, gonna go and tell your mummy? Oh wait, she’s trapped too, isn’t she?” said Linda. “Pity.”

“Muuuuum, the Soul Riders are being mean to me!” Darko sobbed, and turned and ran back into the base. Linda laughed, as did the other two.

“Oh my god WOW, I didn’t expect it to work like that!” said Linda, between giggles.

“Hehe yeah, we should probably get going though,” said Louisa. “Don’t want to push our luck.”

“Good plan,” said Linda.

Once they got home, Linda wrote in the Soul Riders Handbook that one of Darko’s weaknesses was his true name. It was important information to have, after all. And his reaction had been priceless.


End file.
